


Mum, Dad. There’s someone I want you to meet

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, President Evan Buckley, Surprised Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz have been unofficially dating since Buck’s days as a Senator, however, when Buck proposes one night and the pair decide to make their relationship official with an announcement of engagement. First, however, they need to tell Eddie’s parents...
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Eddie Diaz's Parents (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Mum, Dad. There’s someone I want you to meet

“Penny for your thoughts babe?” Eddie murmured as he and Buck both sat in the Oval Office doing their respective paperwork

”I was thinking about the inauguration two years ago. When you held the Bible for me... little did everyone know you weren’t just doing it as my chief of staff” Buck chuckled

”Yeah, our little secret mi amor”

”But you see Eds. I don’t see a future for you as my chief of staff anymore” Buck continued, deadpan

”Wait, WHAT! Buck, are you firing me?”

”More like reassigning... there’s a big office in the East Wing that’s unoccupied and I’d kinda like you sitting in it... as first gentleman” Buck replied, rising slowly from his desk to kneel in front of his boyfriend. “Eddie Diaz, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

”Oh my God Buck, Yes!” Eddie shouted, clearly a little too loudly, as a secret service agent nudged the door open and quickly shut it again with wide eyes at what was happening “Nothing would make me happier and Mr First Gentleman has a nice ring to it” He replied, pulling buck up and into a kiss as his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé slid the ring snuggly onto his finger. “Just out of interest, why now?”

”I was thinking about the inauguration a few weeks ago during a meeting with the bare bones of the campaign staff and then it just hit me. I don’t to look at the pictures of you holding the Bible as my chief of staff, I want to look at you holding it as my husband”

”This is a big step” Eddie replied, going into chief of staff mode. “I’ll have to tender my resignation, call Chim in to organise a press release, start interviewing new candidates for CoS and set myself up with a staff...”

“Well, you can take whoever you want from the West Wing... would you rather we wait?”

”Hell no. But there is the issue of my parents...”

”We should probably meet them before anything else”

”Yeah, you’re due to make an appearance in Austin later this week - I’ll see if I can arrange some time out in El Paso too”

”Great”

**The next morning**

“Good morning everyone” Buck began, he had decided to call all of his senior staff into the oval to brief them on the change in his and Eddie’s not so secret romance. “I’ve called you all here, because Eddie and I have an announcement to make. Both to you and to the American people. We are engaged” Buck finished, as Eddie slung an arm around his waist.

”At long fucking last!” Hen, a veteran of Buck’s congressional career exclaimed. “Seriously, the whole decade of pining thing was actually getting annoying”

“I’ll get started on a press release” Chimney added

”Don’t release it until after we get back from Texas. We’ll be meeting Eddie’s parents and telling them”

”Sure thing Mr President”

”Then the other thing I have invited everyone over for, is to make an announcement about who our new chief of staff will be... I decided to appoint Henrietta in Eddie’s place, and will then be bringing Bobby out of retirement to take over as deputy in the meantime. The transition period will start immediately after the announcement, and you will be appointed officially as CoS the day before the wedding”

”sounds like a plan sir”

**Air Force one, at the end of the week:**

“Edmundo... is the news telling the truth. Is the President grooming someone to replace you?”

”Mama, please don’t be worried. It was my choice... anyway, we’ll talk about it tonight. You’re still good to meet my partner for dinner, yes?”

”Of course Eddito...

“please never call me that on a government line ever again”

”I thought these were secure?”

”Secure in that I know every agency that’s recording a transcript of this call mama. So now when I’m called upon to have a chat with the director of the FBI, she’s only going to be thinking about how my mother calls me Eddito. You should count yourself lucky I’m friends with her husband”

”Sorry _Eddito_ anyway, we’ll see you and the your mystery date at seven. Do we get any clues as to who it is?”

”They work in the administration. That’s all I’m saying”

**six o’clock that night:**

Eddie’s SUV pulled up next to his parents house, one hour before dinner and his two secret service agents quickly jumped out and did a quick sweep to check there were no surprises waiting for the chief of staff. Before calling him in.

”Edmundo! We’re so glad you’re here!”

”Me too mama, me too”

”Now tell me about why you’re not so annoyed about being fired as Chief of Staff?”

”Because I’m not being fired. I’m being promoted... I’m the one who’s grooming my replacement”

”Oh good. We were so worried. Can you tell us what to?”

”Nope” Eddie replied with a smirk, before waking into the living room

**1 hour later:**

Eddie’s parents stood up in shock when they first heard the sirens their son had become so used to during his career. And they were standing at the front window as the first outriders went by, followed by several other cars and finally the presidential limousine. They were even more surprised when there was a knock at the door and ten Secret Service agents walked into their hallway, asking permission to search the house.

”Its okay Mama, let them do it. It’s protocol” Eddie said, seeing the scared look on his mother’s face.

He faintly heard the words “clear for eagle, you’re good to bring him in”

“Right. Now this night can get started”

”Edmundo, what’s going on?” Ramon Diaz said, as his son waited excitedly by the door. He didn’t notice as the younger man quickly slipped on a black gold engagement band, however, he did notice when another flock of secret service accompanied a figure that was very clearly the President of the United States into the house

”Mr President” Both of Eddie’s parents instantly said, as they saw the man walk in

“Mum, Dad. This is Evan, my mystery date”

“WHAT!”

”I said they worked for the administration...”

”Hello, Mr and Mrs Diaz” Buck said, holding out his hand which they took, dumbfounded

“This doesn’t make any sense... Mr President, please come this way” Helena stammered

“Thank you” he replied, before saying “and please, call me Evan, or better yet, Buck”

  
”So when did you two get together?” Ramon started, breaking the silence at the table

”Uhhm, about a month after I hired you onto my first Congressional staff” Buck said, looking for confirmation from Eddie

”Yeah, we’ve been dating ever since”

“You’ve been seeing each other for NINE YEARS!”

”Yeah, we started slow, but yeah. Nine years, through the house, the senate and now the White House” Buck replied, gazing adoringly into his fiancé’s eyes

“We wanted to tell you about us, because tomorrow there’s going to be a press release. It’s going to say we’re engaged. And we wanted you to find out from us in person”

”You mean...”

”You’re getting married...”

”Yes Mama. That’s why I’m giving up my job - I’ll be first gentleman from next summer”

”But... are you sure?”

”Yes Mama. We’re sure - I’ve never been so sure of anything before” Eddie replied truthfully. “Although my dork of a fiancé did propose in the least romantic way”

“What... I just said I was reviewing your position in the administration. Which I was!”

”Yes babe. But that normally is code for clear out your desk”

”Well, I hope you don’t think you’re staying in your pokey Chief of staff’s office... although I will miss the adjoining door between it and the oval”

”The price you have to pay love” Eddie replied, having almost entirely forgotten about his parents presence

“Ahem” Ramon coughed. “What do we tell your sisters!?”

”That I have a fiancé?”

”But... your fiancé is the president Edmundo. That’s going to suddenly bring a lot of attention”

“Look, if needs be I can have a member of the White House communications department speak to you all about what to do if you’re cornered by the news crews. Which you will be... but we’re happy and we wanted you to know that” Buck stated.

”Eddie, you’re giving up your career because of a marriage?”

”No, I’m not. First Gentleman is a full time office - I’ll have my own staff, I’ll be jetting off to represent Buck at things. Championing causes we believe in, it’s really not that different from what I currently do”

”You’ll also still have a west wing office, because I was thinking of making you a special advisor or something along those lines”

”I just want to clear this up Edmundo. Are you gay?” Ramon asked, suddenly

”No. I’m Bi. I did marry Shannon out of duty, but it didn’t mean there wasn’t attraction there - we just weren’t right together. Honestly sex was just about the only thing we were good at together” Eddie replied honestly, whilst trying not to laugh at the bright red colouring of his parents faces.

”Who knows about the engagement?”

”The senior White House staffers, the secret service, my sister and Eddie’s Abuela and Tia”

”And no one saw you getting the ring I suppose?”

“I bought it online and had one of my security agents go down to collect it”

”And I haven’t bought you one yet, although it’ll be the first thing I do when we get back”

”I don’t know why you can’t just stay Chief of Staff Edmundo. I hate to see all your work go to waste”

”I can’t Dad. That would be nepotism at its finest - I can only stay on as an unpaid special advisor...”

”Although you will still have a full role in the administration - I can’t stress that enough. I want you to be my husband and my colleague. We make a very good team and will continue to well into the future”

“What about Christopher?”

”He loves Buck. Always had, when we told him about us dating he was over the moon”

”And that’s not because he’ll get to live in the White House”

”He’s known about us since my second senate run - he’d have been five”

“And he never said?”

”I asked him not to mama - we discussed marriage, but we liked working together too much so we left it. But now we’ll be working with each other regardless and we can easily afford the loss of my salary”

”You won’t be getting paid!”

”Well, he deserves to be. But my bill to cut the President’s salary by $100,000 and redirect it to the First Lady, or Gentleman was blocked in Congress so here we are”

”It was a pretty dumb bill love” Eddie replied, with his usual - ‘I know why you did it, but still, what is wrong with you?’ Look

”It wasn’t about the money. It was always about the principle - FLOTUS and now FGOTUS do a hard and valuable job, they deserve for that to be officially recognised” Buck defended, sensing that he and Eddie were about to descend into one of their playful policy debates

”You tried to tack it onto an agriculture bill”

”How else was I supposed to make the republicans pass it”

”By asking me first so I could head over to the hill and smash some heads together?”

”You just enjoy getting to boss people you don’t like around”

”I’m in the perfect line of work for my fiery personality”

”Aha, this is true”

”Boys!” Ramon shouted again “we’re inviting your sisters down Eddie. You need to tell them about _this_ in person” he said, a look of displeasure written across his face

”Ughh, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’d brought the President with you little bro. What was all that for outside!” Adriana shouted, as she walked into the hall. Having been searched three times since driving into the street.

”Hey” Buck said in a casual greeting, standing up so they could see him

”Oh, uhmmm sorry Mr President”

”Please, call me Evan, or Buck” he said, offering his hand to her

“I know I always joke about you getting me a one on one meeting Edmundo, but I didn’t actually think you would do it”

”Buck and Eddie have something they want to tell you and Sophia when she eventually arrives Adri”

”Huh? Is this about you supposedly resigning from your job?!”

”Kinda. We’ll explain when Soph arrives”

Just then Eddie’s little sister walked in, looking thoroughly annoyed by the security measures outside “You become president or something Eds?!” She joked, walking in. She stopped dead when she saw the commander in chief sitting at her parents dinner table

”Hi, Evan Buckley. But call me Buck” He just said, standing up to greet her

”What is all this?” She asked

”Buck and Eddie are engaged apparently” Helena spat, causing Adriana to choke on her drink and Sophia to nearly faint.

”You. Are. Engaged. To. My. Little. Brother” Adriana asked, in shock

”Yeah, he proposed earlier this week and we were coming out to address the state legislature so we decided to carve out some time in our schedule to avoid you finding out about it when we come clean to the press”

”Oh my goodness. That’s great Eddie! How long have you been together?”

”Nine years” Eddie replied, happily

”Ok, now you’ve lost me. You’ve been together for nine years and yet you’re only getting married now?”

”I’m Buck’s chief of staff. If we had got married I would’ve had to resign and there wouldn’t have been a place for me on his team. Whereas now, I’ll be taking up residence in the East Wing as first gentleman”

”Okayyy... and this is what you want?” Adriana questioned

“It was always our plan once Buck left office. We just got impatient”

”Well then I for one am happy for you little bro. But just out of interest, is this whole hyper security thing gonna be a regular occurrence?”

”Regrettably. I don’t know how I’m gonna stick that side of it - two secret service agents already drive me nuts, never mind double figures”

”Hey, at least they don’t have to set in motion the continuity of government protocols every time you walk out the front door without telling them”

”And who do you think tells them to?” Eddie replied with an arched eyebrow

”Mr and Mrs Diaz, I am no longer marrying your son - he’s a traitor” Buck joked

”Yeah, but I’m your traitor.”

“Damn straight” He said, leaning over for a kiss. After that, Eddie’s sisters managed to mellow his parents and the couple stayed talking with them until late that night, when Buck and Eddie decided they should leave to be fresh for the next day.

**Next day:**

”Helena! Ramon! Is everyone okay? We saw all the police last night!”

”Morning Miriam, we’re all fine” Helena said cheerily - once she had taken the chance to sit back and observe her son and his fiancé, she had realised instantly how happy they made each other. Forcing her anger to bleed away.

”Are you sure - it was a lot of police Helena?”

“It was Edmundo - he came round last to tell us he was engaged and to let us meet his fiancé properly”

”You haven’t met her before?” Miriam asked

”It turns out we have and we just didn’t realise - they’ve been together nine years”

”Weird...”

”Eddie didn’t want to have to give up his job, they’re both in the administration and it would have counted as nepotism if they worked together and were married apparently. Then eventually they just decided to take the plunge”

”Huh? So the rumours about President Buckley replacing him are true then... never liked him anyway”

”Miriam, you had a Buckley for President poster in your front garden for about four months during his campaign and it was Eddie’s choice to leave. Trust me, all will be clear soon”

**three hours later:**

“Right, everyone. I am not answering questions on the speculation about Eddie Diaz packing up his office in the West Wing - it is categorically not true. Okay - the chief of staff is not on the outs with the President. To that end I have to read a statement from both men” Chim began reading, ignoring the gasp that rose in the room when he spoke of the engagement. When he was done he asked if there were any questions and predictably every hand in the room shot up.

”Who will be taking over from Mr Diaz after the wedding?”

”Henrietta Wilson, currently deputy chief of staff”

”When’s the wedding”

”June of this year, a precise date has not been set”

”Is the President gay?”

“No, he’s so obviously straight” chim deadpanned “seriously though, I think that both President Buckley and Mr Diaz like to label themselves as bisexual. Next”

”What’s the ring like?”

”As far as I understand, the president bought Mr Diaz, an 18 carat black gold ring with three small round cut diamonds adorning the middle. As for the ring Mr Diaz bought, I have not seen it yet so your guess is as good as mine”

”How long has the relationship been known about”

”Let’s just say we kept a rolling betting pool on when they’d propose and I am going to walk away a very rich man after winning”

”Mr Diaz’s family live in El Paso Texas, yes?”

”Yes Sarah”

”Was the president visiting them when he blocked off the night in his public schedule?”

”If it wasn’t on the schedule I’m not allowed to comment. But in the hypothetical sense that he was, Mr Diaz’s family are private people and we would implore you to leave them alone to live their lives”

”Is it true that Mr Diaz has been married before?”

“Yes, but he has been divorced for a long time. If the question you’re asking is ‘did Mr Diaz cheat on his wife with the President?”, the answer is no. I think that’s enough. Have a good day, if any more major developments come to light I’ll let you know” Chim said, before stepping out of the lions den that was his press briefing room.

**Simultaneously - El Paso:**

“Ramon! What’s this on the TV?” Miriam, the areas nosy neighbour said

”Exactly what it looks like - my son’s getting married to his boyfriend”

”Yeah, but... I was not expecting the boyfriend to be president!”

”Oh no, Miriam, please do not tell everyone you know that we are his parents. We’re trying to keep a low profile and whist we’re proud of him and support the marriage. We don’t want news trucks camped on the lawn”

”Ugh, fine” she grumbled

**December that year, El Paso:**

Ramon and Helena were standing at the window of their house once more, and were smiling happily as they heard the now familiar whoop of sirens that signalled the approaching motorcade. They didn’t flinch back as the usual consignment of ten secret service agents walked in the door asking to turn the house upside down and they felt a warm and happy feeling when they heard one of the agents talking into her radio

”Cleared for Eagle, Hawk and Owl, repeat cleared for Eagle, Hawk and Owl” they had learnt to see the cuteness in their son, son in law and grandson’s secret service code names. The Secret service had opted for a bird theme when selecting the first family’s code names and it was alarmingly cute to see their little family addressed in that way.

”Evan! Edmundo! And is that Christopher? Dios Mio, you’re getting so tall nieto! What is it that they’re feeding you down in DC?”

”Adriana, Sophia! They’re here!” Ramon called into the house, and moments later Eddie’s two sisters walked into the hallway

”Mr President, Mr First Gentleman” Adriana said, with a smirk, earning her a smack from Eddie and a stupid grin from Buck

”How are you? It’s been way too long”

”It’s been a month Buck” Sophia said

”Yeah, way to long” he replied, giving her a hug

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure boys” Helena said, having only heard that her son and son in law were coming down earlier that day 

“Well, seeing that it’s the 18th of December and none of you got to come down to see superman here doing the Christmas light switch on in DC, we thought we could compensate by offering you a White House Christmas. There are six seats empty on airforce one to bring you all back with us in three days time if you’re interested. You wouldn’t have to cook, you’d all be able to put your feet up and relax. My official duties for the day literally just consist of sending out a tweet to wish everyone a merry Christmas on behalf of the first family”

”We’d love to Buck” Sophia said first

“Great. We’ll be coming back through in a few days and we’ll have the motorcade pick you all up” Eddie said happily. He never imagined his family taking his marriage so well, but they were. And although he had originally and reservations about his new role in the White House, he was truly enjoying having the opportunity to make a difference to the causes he held closest to his heart. Truly he had never been happier.


End file.
